For Quattrobajeena and Bonkboy of anime
by Ikebukuro
Summary: Taken down and reuploaded because of spelling and grammatical errors as well as improving the layout and sentence structure.


**Quattrobajeena and Bonkboy**

**Note: To any randomer who does not belong to /anime/ don't read this story. It is a personalized story for the people of /anime/ - if you have no idea what /anime/ is (not anime, /anime/) then that means you should not be reading this.**

The lights cascaded the masses of crowds as the band's final song roared through the stadium; accompanied by a similar roar of the thousands of fans of C.E.B. C.E.B. were at the top of their game and so was their lead vocalist/guitarist Quattro, they only recently started out but their original music and amazing solos attracted thousands of rock fans from around the world. This was their third gig in only 2 months; needless to say the band was going to go far.

"Bad blood; is maybe what we need tonight, in our veins woah-oah-oooah, Bad blood; I'm crashing right in front of your eyes, can you feel it? Tonight we bring our bodies alive!"

*BOOM*. Fireworks shot out into the sky at the last syllable of the song sending the crowds into a frenzy of screams, roars and the occasional flashing from an over-reactive female fan. The crowd's screaming continued for a while, giving Quattro and the other members the chance to take an overdramatic bow together and throw various merchandise into the nearby crowds. One thing you could really on at a C.E.B. concert; if you went home without anything at all – you didn't attend a C.E.B. concert.

"We fucking love you guys! Long live New York!" Quattro screamed to the masses of fans waiting on his every word. He turned around and left the stage with his trusty guitar, Dying Will, slung around his shoulder. He was beat up, beaten down and exhausted. He slumped into the nearest seat – or what felt like a seat, he couldn't care less with his current state; it was warm and soft ergo he sits was his reasoning. A six hour concert can drain even the most hardened rock veteran, but somehow his band mates seemed to get their second wind in an instant.

"That was one killer show guuuys!" A voice called. Quattro groaned; this was the last thing he needed right now. A relatively tall man stepped toward wearing a black, double breasted pinafore coat – like the type you see in winter; his red hair complementing his brown eyes and clear skin. It wasn't his appearance that bothered him. It was his attitude, the band manager. Felix Walken.

"Seriously, that was incredible – I don't think I e'er _seen _such a show from you guys," He continued, only speaking in the direction of the other members, "Say, where's Quattro. QUATTRO! Here boy! Ahhh" His gaze shifted to where Quattro was sitting. "There you are!" Quattro groaned more loudly and sank his head into his red leather long coat, making it apparent he wanted to be left alone. "Quattro? Hello? Hello, Quattro?" Felix jeered, "You awake in there? Hellooooo?"

Quattro couldn't take anymore, "GAH, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" He boomed; startling Felix and making him jump back a little. "Woah woah woah now Quatty," Felix continued in his usual tone, he moved up into Quattro's face – as angry as Quattro was Felix never had a problem keeping his cool, "I'm just going to say" He pointed to something behind him and whispered, "it's not nice to sit on one of your fans." Quattro was so taken aback by what Felix said he could only stare at him blankly for a few seconds before spinning round to see just what he meant. His statement was so inane; surely he couldn't have sat on-

He did.

In the chair where Quattro once sat was a young woman, she had white-bleached hair which had a wild shape which looked like something out of a new fashion magazine. She wore a leather zipped open necked top with the sleeves cut off with a red fabric interior, she wore a small black leather chocker around her neck as well as black cut off shorts and black leather knee boots complete with black leather gloves. Her white skin showed great contrast against her dark clothes and her white hair standing out like a beacon in the darkness of the stage. Quattro became aware of quite a few things at once, he'd sat on a hot groupie; who he had no idea how he mistook her for a chair, he had a gormless expression on his face; and she had an amazing rack which peered just out of her top.

"Holy crap," Quattro began to laugh, "How the hell did- ya know what; never mind." He extended his hand to the surprisingly calm groupie, "Sorry about that, hope I wasn't too heavy." He said with a rockstar's evil smile. The woman grabbed his hand and rose from the seat, dusting herself she replied in a thick Chicago accent, "No it's fine, honestly I was just thinking what you'd be like on top of me anyway" She flirted. "Damn, this girl does _not _beat around the bush" Quattro though, "I like it." Quattro opened his mouth to spout another witty line but was quickly pushed aside, literally, by Felix. "Well I'm going to have to interrupt here, real shame I know, but I have some business with Quattro so you'll have to scoot." He ordered subtly, eyes looking calm but in actuality were firing daggers at the unfortunate fan, "Oh, well; I suppose if it's important I'll have to get off. Cya Quattro." She stressed the last sentence with a sinful grin on her face – she then walked off, her tight booty shaking from side to side like a catwalk model; all tightly locked up inside those leather cut-offs she was wearing, it stretched and made like her caboose was eager to escape them.

"Fucking cockblocking dick." Quattro muttered with venom in every word. "And what was that Quatty?" Felix span around to gave him the same look. "Nothing, now you needed me for something?" Regardless of whether Felix heard him or not, Quattro was eager to change subject for two reasons, he wanted to get after that mysterious woman and he had seen Felix when he gets pissed off. As terrifying as Quattro was, Felix was much, much scarier than he will ever be – word was is that he had dealings which regular folk had better keep their nose out of. Or they'd lose it.

"Ah yeah," Felix started with a smug grin, "So today's show was really killer and all but did you notice the crowd?" Quattro sighed, "Yeah there were at least 20,000 all screaming for the band, what's your point?"

Felix gave him an unimpressed look as if to say 'really?', until he said "Really; 20,000 huh? It was 14,000!"

Quattro failed to see any point in this argument "Well what's your point, that's still a truckload of people!" "My point is!" Felix's features dropped and his words became harsher, Quattro was too used to this tone – it was the whole 'mentor' tone where he 'expanded his wisdom on the bigger picture' "14,000 is a decent number but a band like you need at least 40,000 per concert – you need to advertise yourself more; get out there and do some ad campaigns or something, you can be big – we're talking Kiss big, Zepp big, Sabbath big – are you-"

"Seeing the bigger picture now?" Both Felix and Quattro spoke in the same time, but in a much different tone – Quattro was getting sick of hearing this line like it was Felix's bloody catchphrase or something. "I've heard this before, I'm not splashing my face on some energy drink billboard like some sellout – this conversation is over." Quattro put his foot down and started to move toward his trailer, but to his surprise he was stopped by Felix who grabbed the ruff of his neck. "If this conversation is over then _we _are over." Felix threatened with a look of pure malice which could turn a Gorgon into stone. Quattro would be lying if he said this look didn't scare him; but he knew exactly how to handle Felix when he got like this. In answer, he grabbed the centre of the coat's collar that Felix was wearing, and with a warning tone said "You. Wouldn't. Dare. You need us as much as we need you – despite what you say there's no way you'd give up on us," Quattro and Felix loosened their grip and Quattro took a step back, a friendly smile broke out on his face, "Because we wouldn't give up on you."

Felix let out a large sigh, "Yeah, that's true. Sorry I'm being pushy again – you just wrapped up one hell of a long concert; I." Felix clapped his hands together and brought them up to his mouth, he pulled them away a little and said "I should give you some time to rest and bring this up at a better time, maybe over a cold beer huh?" He spoke with an equally friendly smile. "Yeah, sounds good." Quattro turned away and waved to Felix as he walked back to his trailer.

Opening the door to his trailer he was met with the lavish furnishings, he installed a wall TV; 60 inch with full surround sound. His sofas were made of the finest fabric, complete with a zebra print finish – the walls were red and the carpet was leopard print. He wanted to feel like a king after a concert so he sank a King's ransom into building this trailer. Setting himself down on the sofa, he poured himself a large glass of whiskey out of a decanter on the nightstand next to the left arm. He took a long sip and melted into the sofa. His thoughts immediately went to-

"Nice trailer you got here." A voice rang behind him. Quattro jumped out of his skin dropping the glass all over himself and gasping in shock as he span round to see who the hell was in his trailer. To his surprise stood the groupie from earlier, "What the? You!? How the hell did you get in here?" Quattro inquired, paying no attention to the Northern Comfort pouring down his chest and onto the floor. Immediately the woman started laughing in a slightly immature manner, "Oh boy that worked better than I thought!" She snickered, "I never thought you'd have _that _much of a reaction; I thought rockstars were supposed to have nerves of steel." She paced around the back of the sofa with one hand on her waist; the other lightly gripped on a bottle of...something. While Quattro was happy to see her again, he still loved to know one thing.

"How the fuck did you get in?" He asked which caused the woman to laugh even more, "Oh man you are totally out of it aren't you?" She mocked as she span the trailer key around her finger, "Took it from your pocket when you sat on me, do you really think I'd let that redhead get between us? I know he's your manager but that guy is a total fag."

Quattro couldn't suppress the laughter from that last comment, he liked this girl already. He quickly regained his composure and pressed further, "You stole it from me?" He asked. "Yeaaaah, but it's not like you're angry is it?" She teased bending over the sofa giving a clear view of her cleavage in the light, Quattro could hardly help looking down her top for a few seconds before continuing – they looked pretty perky.

"You know," He continued with the same rockstar smile he used when he met her, the smile that could get anything his avaricious mind wanted, "I could get you arrested for something like this, breaking and entering that is."

The woman drew back with an arrogant grin that showed her to be fully confident in the situation, "So, are you going to call the police on me," She said approaching Quattro, "Or..." She raised an eyebrow as she put a finger on Quattro's lips, "Are you going to punish me yourself, Mr Lawman?" Quattro's line of sight locked with hers, she had pinkish eyes which suggested she was an albino – but the first thing he noticed was the confidence she had in her eyes.

The confidence that she was going to get what he wanted.

Quattro took her wrist and pulled her hand away from his mouth, but held onto it tightly "Maybe I will, but how about you tell me your name first?" He inquired.

The woman sighed sarcastically, "Come on, are you going to do a full report on me _officer _or what – need my ID to make sure I'm 18 so you can punish me to the _full extent _of the law?" She looked down and bit her lip, considering her words carefully; "Just call me by my nickname, Bonk."

"Bonk?" Quatrro echoed. "Yeah Bonk, what got a problem with it?" She retorted; full of punk attitude. "Not at all." Quattro replied; his tone laced with honey. "So tell me, why're you here?" A stupid question Quattro knew, but it was to get the ball rolling; he knew exactly why she was here. Chicks dig rockstars.

"I think we both know why I'm here – the looks you were giving me earlier? You are so into me."Bonk continued in her sly tone. This girl was straight to the point and Quattro appreciated that; no stupid guessing games or being subtle. "So how about it sheriff? You gunna show me the long arm of the law? I've been a pretty bad girl" She flirted, her eyes giving him an extremely pleading look as she batted her eyelashes.

Quattro swept under her and picked her up in his arms, she was remarkably light – she let out a "Wooh" as she swung around, throwing her head back and laughing. In her state she let the bottle drop to the floor – it proceeded to pour its contents onto the carpet, judging from the smell it was Absinthe*

*Absinthe is a French distilled spirit, commonly 70% vol. Strong shit in other words

Quattro carried the tipsy fan into the bedroom part of his trailer and lay her down on the tiger print duvet, Quattro liked animal prints – they gave an air of class and badass-ness as the same time. Quattro didn't need to contain himself in here; he had the walls soundproofed. He immediately tore into Bonk's clothes, she was shocked but delighted at the speed he removed her boots, top and underwear; before long she lay out naked on the bed – her white skin looked dazzling under the light, it was clear without so what as even a mark to spoil its clarion colour – her hair retained its shape and so did the seductive glint in her eyes. Her tits were great, a solid C cup – not too big but not flat chested either, a perfect handful and perfectly shaped and rounded – her nipples a cute pink like a piggy bank; piggy banks ready to be jiggled around.

She rose up on her arms as well and noticed her panties were still on, a familiar unimpressed look crossed her face – every girl had to same look every time. "Hey, what the big id-"She started but was silenced when Quattro dove in for a passionate kiss, which then evolved into a more hectic and steamy make-out session between the two – with plenty of tongue play and nibbling on the lower lip. She bit down a little every now and then on Quattro's lip but not too hard – not yet. Without breaking away, Quattro ripped off Bonk's panties so violently she yelled in shock and a little pain. When he moved back in for Bonk her hands wrapped around Quattro's back, naturally he wasn't some hulking body builder but his shoulders were burly and gave the impression that she'd be in for one hell of a night. Quattro's stomach brushed gently against her crotch, he felt a perfectly smooth area around her pussy – she waxed; he liked it. The kissing became more forceful and gritty until Quattro decided he wanted something more than just this. He broke away and got up to face his wardrobe; he opened it up and began rifling through the various clothes that hung on the hangers. Bonk propped herself up on her arms again; her right hand darting to her vagina where she gently played with her clitoris. She leant her head against her left shoulder and asked curiously "What are you doin'?"

"Just a moment, I've almost...Ah, there we go." Quattro span back round holding a leather corset in one hand and black knee socks in the other, he threw them on the bed and ordered "Put those on."

Bonk grinned, still playing with herself and replied "No. I don't want to" – she maintained the grin and gave a challenging look at Quattro; he got the message. She wanted to be forced a little. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to the bed; his face directly in hers – he glared at her with his jet black eyes and commanded "Put them on. Now."

Bonk's grin changed to a cheeky one, the kind a child would wear "Okay then." She responded. Quattro got off her and watched as she slipped into the black knee socks and corset – he loved corsets with a passion. "Hey," Bonk called out, her back to Quattro as she lifted up her hair, "Tie me up at the back please?" Quattro was not gentle when it came to the bedroom, he placed one foot on Bonk's back and grabbed the strings with both hands, pushed with his foot and pulled with his hands. Bonk yelped as she felt her waist and ribs being contracted and restricted "Hey, woah are you trying to kill me or something?" Bonk yapped, "Gee, if he's going to do me like this I'll die of suffocation before I even finish" She thought. Bonk also noticed something else, Quattro had attached a small chain onto her choker, "Now then," He sly said, pulling the chain to make it taught, "How about we get started?"

Bonk was hit with the sudden realization that this night would go really well; and her morning would go really bad. She noticed that he had already taken off the rest of his clothes – he was quite toned with a flat stomach and barrel chest, his cock was thick and ready to go, she didn't have the time to guess the length as she was forced down onto the bed once again. Quattro began to kiss her neck on the left side just below her jaw while his hand let go of the chain and cupped her left breast; which he began to play with roughly, they were very smooth and firm, he enjoyed their texture without a doubt the best pair he had felt on a woman in a long time. He pinched her nipple sharply; "Huh" Bonk let out a small yelp, he wasn't gentle but she loved every second of it – she was actually being played with by _the _Quattro Bajeena.

Her head was in the clouds while her body was being teased by an angel, an angel who's into leather and dominance but nonetheless; a dark angel is still an angel. She completely gave herself to Quattro whose hands had moved away from her chest and were sliding across her stomach and where on the way to her womanly parts, she didn't care how rough he was going to be. In fact, Bonk welcomed the roughness as the marks would be solid proof that this night happened – and Quattro was certainly rough, sparing no expense to drag his fingernails down her crotch, and pinch at her clit. Each little nip and tuck produced a convulsion in Bonk, who felt the sensations spreading up her spine and through her pelvis; revelling in every feeling she caught from Quattro's forcefulness. He abused her until he grew bored of pinching her lips and scratching at her clit. She yelped, gasped and sighed throughout the whole experience – she had been fucked rough before, but this was on a different level.

Quattro broke away from her again, grabbing the chain in his hand and pulling her up to meet his face, "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered again with a piercing gaze, "Okay" Bonk softly whispered, barely audible – she was completely under his control. As she got on her hands and knees and waited, Quattro span her chocker around her neck so the chain link was at the back, while he did this he took time to look at her plump white thighs which glowed in the light of the bedroom, and her perfectly toned ass which begged for a good slap or five. He stroked up her thigh and stopped atop her ass curve; just where her back started. Then, wordlessly, his arms snaked a coiled around her thighs still holding the chain so her head was forced upward. He then plunged his solid boner into her wet pussy, holding not a moments mercy as he thrusted deeply and immediately strung into a fast pace. Bonk was overwhelmed by how ruthlessly he started inside her, she tried to collapse but the chain stopped her – she felt so restricted and tied down as Quattro slammed into her youthful body, but she still liked it. She was a little into bondage herself. Quattro did not slow down at all; he pushed the tip of his erection as far as Bonk's body would allow it. "Hnng, ahhh!" She screamed as Quattro recklessly pounded her behind, her neck and chest were sore from the chain and corset.

It turned her on.

She even began to drool a little when Quattro pushed his deepest, all the blood rushed to her face as she began to lose her mind to the feral needs inside of her psyche. This was night she would not forget soon, all thoughts left her head; all she cared about was the raw sensation of having Quattro's strong cock inside her; she didn't even want to guess its size anymore, nor did she need to – it filled her completely, like the missing piece out of a jigsaw; it had its place. Inside her. Her vagina only got wetter the more she thought about this, her juices beginning to pour down her front, gushing out like a faulty valve as she was mercilessly abused by the horny rockstar riding her like the slut she was. It was only a matter of time, and of hard thrusts, until she came. She squirted all over the bed sheets; even splashing a little on Quattro as he continued to push into her, "Ahhh uuuuuuh!" She squealed as her girly fluids poured out all over the bed. Quattro felt the sliminess of her vaginal fluids and allowed his primal core to take over and finish pounding into her, even harder than before. Bonk couldn't take anymore, as soon as Quattro released her neck chain her front half collapsed onto the bed with her behind still in the air; being smashed and abused by Quattro and his strive to satisfy himself with her body. He went strong for another 5 minutes as Bonk could only just keep her consciousness; she had no idea when, or even if, he was going to stop. Just when she started to give up hope of him ever leaving her, she felt strong surges from the warm rod inside her – followed by a buzzing as a strange substance slid down her cervix walls.

Quattro finally pulled out of her, panting; gasping and fighting for air. Despite being in a delirium from his ride on Bonk's now beaten body; he untie the corset and threw it aside. Bonk felt like she was allowed to breathe again and drew huge gasps of air as Quattro lay over her. Eventually; they both slid under the sheets and held each other, feeling their hearts race and their lungs respire at an impossible speed.

"I'm not going to be walking right for a week." Bonk thought as she fell into a deep slumber,

"But it was worth it."


End file.
